NARUTO ÉL CAMPEÓN DE KONOJA Y DE EQUESTRIA
by angelmolina056
Summary: este es mi primer fanfic esperó qué les guste esperó sus comentarios y los derechos de autor de los personajes son de los creadores de estas series gracias.


Nota del escritor: bueno este es mi primer fanfic de naruto y My Little Pony así que todos los personaje son es oclusiva mete de los creadores y gracias por leer este fanfic espero sus comentarios y si tienen y de a que a ha ser en la trama de la historia estaré en cantado ver sus ideas y responderé preguntas del fanfic el campeón de konoja y Equestria

Prólogo

En un cueva oscuro había dos seres discutiendo de un problema que sucederá en su mundos uno era un ser bípedo con una cabellera blanca como la nieve un kimono de color gris con una imagen de un espiral en la espalda con una cara de vejez con unos ojos con la misma imagen de una espiral ese eran los místicos ojos del rinnengan y su nombre es Rikudo sennin pero su verdadero nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki la siguiente sombra tenía la forma de un equino con alas y cuerno en la frente una piel oscura como la misma noche con una melena rubia como el mismo sol en uno de su costados tiene una marca con la forma de la galaxia este ser era de la míticos alicornios su nombre es campeón ellos discutían de como ayudar a su campeón que lo ayudaría con un mismo enemigo Lord T que amenazaba con destruir sus mundos una vez que se dieron cuenta que los lectores llegaron pararon de discutir.

Hagoromo: hola perdón por vernos discutir pero no sabemos como ayudar a nuestro campeón.

Galaxy: ya té dije que lo enviemos con mi hija ella lo ayudara hasta que regrese de vuelta.

Hagoromo: pero que ay con las personas que aprecia como las dos niñas que ayudó en el parque lo van a extrañar mucho lo sabes.

Galaxy: si pero ya sufrió mucho como dejar lo ha su suerte hoy casi lo ¡matan! grito galaxy enojada(viendo a hagoromo)

Hagoromo: lose lose creó que tienes razón pero ¿como lo enviamos con tu hija?.

Galaxy: creó saber como pero mientras tu y los lectores veamos como llegamo con nuestro campeón aquí.Ha si galaxy mostraba a un niño de no más de 4 años con una camisa blanca con una espiral rojo en el pecho unos pantalones naranjado con líneas azules una cabellera rubia alborotada unas tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo asían ver a un zorro que estaba ala par de ellos durmiendo plácidamente.

Galaxy: bien mis queridos lectores quieren saber porque estamos discutiendo bien todo comenzó hace unas 5 horas.

 **[Flaskblack ase 5 horas]**

Se ve un niño Huyendo de nuevo de una turba de aldeanos con con palos con puntas afiladas y con unas cadenas el pobre niño ya estaba cansado de tanto correr hasta que encontró un callejón así que fue a el para ver si en contra va dónde esconderse de los aldeanos que por pura suerte lo logró después que no hubo peligro fue al bosque de la muerte hasta que terminaba el día.

 _¡BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE!_

el niño fue entró al bosque encontró una cueva que antes nunca había visto antes así que entró en la cueva para ver sus herida para curarse pero no podía porque cada ves que trataba de curarse el dolor era demasiado pero ustedes se pregunta ¿quien es este niño? ¿Porque lo tratan tan mal los aldeanos? Bien el nombre de este niño es ''Naruto Namikaze uzumaki'' pero el no sabe de sus verdaderos padres porque la aldea se lo oculto por culpa de los consejeros civiles y del los asesores del hokage que le impidieron al hokage y sus consejeros ninjas a adopta a naruto. Porque no querían que el jinchuriki del kyubi o como ellos lo ven como su arma de la konoja sea feliz. Ahora se preguntaran como pude ser ''naruto namikaze uzumaki'' ser el jinchuriki del kyubi bien todo comenzó hace 4 años.

El día del nacimiento de naruto el zorro de las nueve colas atacó la aldea de konoja así que para de tener lo el cuarto hokage usó el Kinjutsu: Shīringu tamashī(Jutsu prohibido: Sellado de alma) y con ese jutsu sello al kyubi en naruto como ultimas palabra dijo que vieran al niño como un héroe por retener al kyubi en ralla pero no salio así todos los aldeanos lo ven como el demonio encargado por eso lo maltratan.

 _¡DENTRO DE LA CUEVA!_

dentro de la cueva estaba naruto estaba cansado de ser siempre maltratado por los aldeanos siempre le preguntaba a sarutobi Hiruzen o como el le de se de cariño como jiji de por que le asían daño y el siempre le decía que el odio los nublaba.

Naruto: porque ¡sinf! siempre me golpean ¡sinf! quiero ser feliz. grito naruto con llanto de tristeza y enojó (antes de caer desmallado por las heridas y del cansancio de correr y sin agua y sin comer)

Entre la sombra de la cueva aparece una sombra y ve al niño con tristeza cuando la luz del sol ilumina la cueva se puede apreciar la forma de la sombra que era de un equino con un cuerno en la frente y unas alas esta era Galaxy junto con Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

 _[Fin del Flaskblack.]_

Galaxy: por eso estamos discutiendo entonces hagoromo que hacemos con naruto. dijo(viendo con tristeza al niño que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.)

Hagoromo: lo aremos pero será mañana el día de su cumpleaños numero 4 en la noche y se como hacerlo.

Galaxy: bien pero espero que no le pase nada malo mañana. dijo feliz.(viendo a naruto que ya se había curado con el chakra del kyubi)

Hagoromo: bien vámonos antes que despierte. dijo(viendo como naruto se estaba empezando a despertar)

Así galaxy y hagoromo desaparecieron de la cueva justo cuando naruto se despierta viendo a todas direcciones porque creó haber escuchado voces pero no vio a nadie por ningún lado.

Naruto: qué raro creí haber escuchado voces pero no estoy solo. dijo( viendo que ya era de día)

Así naruto salió de la cueva rumbo a su de apartamento para cambiarse para ir a jugar con sus dos mejores amigas al parque donde las conoció no si antes ver una última ves la cueva.

Naruto: creó que aquí puedo esconderme de los aldeanos. dijo(viendo la cueva para después salir corriendo para llegar ala salida del bosques de la muerte)

 _[Fin del prólogo]_

Nota del escritor: bien asta aquí el prólogo como dije arriba estaré respondiendo sus preguntas y estaré viendo sus ideas para la trama de éste fanfic y pueden preguntar por las amigas de naruto pero yo se que saben quien es la primera pero ¿quien es la segunda?.bien esperó su opinión de este capitulo asta la proximo

CAPITULO 1

EL MEJOR CUMPLE Y UNA NUVA KASAN.

 **Se despide. angelmolina056.**


End file.
